Jurassic Park (novel park)
]] Jurassic Park is an amusement park/zoo created by InGen, featuring extinct animals such as dinosaurs as attractions, which they brought over from cloning facilities on nearby Isla Sorna. It was commonly called the Costa Rica Project '''or the '''Jurassic Park Project. In an attempt to have a controlled environment, it was built on the island Isla Nublar off the west coast of Costa Rica. The park was planned to be a part of a franchise; with two sister parks; one near the island of Azores and one near the island of Guam being developed for the future respectively. Though, these plans never saw the light of day due to the Isla Nublar incident. Jurassic Park Operation Management Team/Employees Management *John Hammond (Founder) Geneticists *Dr. Henry Wu (Chief Geneticist) *Four others Security *Robert Muldoon (Game Warden and Animal Supervisor) *Jimmy (Lobby Guard) *Jurassic Park Security Guard (Laboratory Guard) Public Relations Officers *Ed Regis (P.R. Manager) Computer Techs/Engineers *John Arnold (Chief Engineer) *Dennis Nedry (Computer Programmer) *Unknown (Ear found on floor) Veterinarians/Nurses *Gerry Harding (Chief Vet) *Kathy (Vet) Maintenance *Ramon (Officer) *Carlos (Officer) *Owens (Contractor) *Two others Chefs/Cooks *Alain Richard (Head Chef) *Maria (Chef/Cook) Anne B Crew *Frederick D. Farrell (Captain) Logo In the chapter The tour (#2) from the first novel it is said that “woman was passing out pith helmets with "Jurassic Park" labeled on the headband, and a little blue dinosaur logo”. This is the only description of the park's logo in the novel. Based on this description, H. Z. Tomassi made the logo that is shown on top of this article. Dinosaurs in Jurassic Park This is a list of all dinosaurs in the park according to John Arnold's computer counter. Here are the numbers of all the dinosaurs shown: : "Control II" Park Attractions The tours of different areas of the zoological park are called "rides". The park was set to open with the basic dinosaur tour (the Park Drive ride) which was in-progress when the Isla Nublar Incident started. The other rides were scheduled to come online within six-to-twelve months after the park was to be opened. Park Drive This was the main attraction of the park. Officially named "Park Drive", it featured the electric Land Cruisers which followed tracks and visited each of the dinosaur enclosures on its self-guided tour. In keeping with the nonpolluting policies of Jurassic Park, these lightweight electric Land Cruisers were specially built by Toyota in Osaka. CD-ROMs inside the cruisers were controlled by the park motion sensors (if a certain dinosaur was detected within certain distance of the Jeep, the recorded voice in the CD would acknowledge it). The voice on the CD-ROMs giving the tour was that of . The Land Cruisers also featured an intercom system for Cruiser-To-Cruiser communication as well as communication with the Control Room. The electric gearshifts on the cars seemed to be acting up slightly during the tour. (Click here for a Full Transcript of the Tour) Stops on the Tour Included: *Hypsilophodont Highlands (featuring ''Dryosaurus'' and ''Othnielia'') *Pterosaur Peak (featuring Pterosaurs (Cearadactylus to be exact), but not yet finished for visitors due to the hostile behavior of the pterosaurs) *Carnivore Country 1 (featuring ''Dilophosaurus'') *Les Gigantes (A three-star restaurant - not yet finished for visitors) *Triceratops Territory (Triceratops and possibly Styracosaurus and Euoplocephalus) *Carnivore Country 2 (featuring ''Tyrannosaurus rex'') '' *Sauropod Swamp (featuring ''Apatosaurus, Camarasaurus (in some editions of the novel) Hadrosaurus, Maiasaura, Microceratus (it should be noted that Microceratopsians were a free-roaming addition to the park, but they resided in Sauropod Swamp), Callovosaurus (in some editions in the novel), possibly Meganeura) *Stegosaur South (featuring ''Stegosaurus'') *Velociraptor Valley (featuring Velociraptor, was planned, but was never finished) Jungle River Ride/Aviary Where the boats follow tracks underwater. This ride went through a number of dinosaur terrains and ended at the Pteratops Lodge in the Aviary. The Microceratops ''were exclusively featured on this ride and provided appropriate scenery from the treetops. The ride was postponed because of the ''Dilophosaurus spitting on the boat as it went by. The Jurassic Park: River Adventure at Universal Studios is modeled after this ride. Not much information is available about the Aviary aside from it taking place in a dome-shaped building, and that it was supposedly similar to a ski lift or the old Skyway ride at Disneyland. Progress on the Pteratops Lodge in the Aviary was forcibly delayed, because the Cearadactylus ''in the park were very violent and unpredictable. Placement of the dome within the ''Park Drive tour area suggested the main entrance gate was probably also used to enter this attraction, although this is only speculation at this time. Park Places and Other Locations Jurassic Park Visitor Center The hub of the park was the Visitor Center, which seen from the outside was very high tech, it was two stories high and made of glass with exposed black anodized girders and supports. Inside, the main hall featured a small auditorium dominated by an electric Tyrannosaur positioned by the entrance to the exhibit When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth, further on were other displays: What Is A Dinosaur? and The Mesozoic World. Other parts of the center included the park's main control center, Extractions Laboratory comprised of two sections, the large scientific lab and the chilled room for the Hamachi-Hood gene sequencers, embryonic storage, Hatchery and Nursery, and a cafe that had a rack of gum and candy. It appears that the Jurassic Park Visitor Center was never fully completed before the Isla Nublar Incident as there were wires and cables all over the floor in the exhibits. (Check here for more details about the Visitor Center) Endorsement Team In an effort to prove the Zoological park he is trying to create a park that is perfectly safe, John Hammond creates several endorsement teams to test out the island resort. The first endorsement team consisted of: *'Dr. Alan Grant' - chief paleontological consultant *'Dr. Ellie Sattler' - chief botanist consultant *'Dr. Ian Malcolm' - chief mathematician *'Donald Gennaro' - InGen lawyer sent to inspect Jurassic Park *'Lex Murphy' and Tim Murphy - Hammond's grandchildren invited to show Hammond's faith in the safety of the park. It is during this first evaluation that the catastrophic events on the island took place, nicknamed the Isla Nublar Incident‎. After the survivors are rescued, Isla Nublar is bombarded by the Costa Rican Air Force, killing the dinosaurs and destroying the park. This event is nicknamed the Costa Rica Napalm Bombing. Park Problems *Grinding Gearshifts in the Land Cruisers. *Auto-Feeders sending food once every 12 hours and not 24. *Security Systems *Aviary *Dilophosaurus spit *The 10:00 p.m. lights didn't always work *Auto-Fecal Analysis falsely says the dinosaurs have a parasite when they don't *Stegosaurs dying of unknown diseases *Othnielia skin irritation﻿ Park Control Mechanisms *Electrified Fences with 10,000 volts of electricity constantly containing the animals *10-30 foot concrete moats filled with water *Shock radio collars *Custom personnel vehicles *LAW launchers and tranquilizers *Lysine Contingency *Irradiation of dinosaur gonadal tissue Sources * Category:Novel Canon